A quick serve restaurant (or “QSR”) is a restaurant that prepares food items in advance, keeping components separate and warm or cool. Upon customer arrival, the restaurant finishes and packages products within a relatively small amount of time. There is an important time window after the final packaging of the product before the food quality deteriorates. For this reason, restaurants generally only package food for customers once they have arrived and ordered. During peak hours, long lines for a restaurant may discourage customers from visiting or ordering from the restaurant. This can create a poor customer experience for those in line and a loss of revenue derived from individuals who choose another option to avoid the wait. Even if a customer is presented with the option to place an order in advance of visiting the restaurant, determining when to package the food for a customer, however, is difficult without a timely notification from the customer.